


Raindrops

by uracchi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Fluff, HikaMasa, Living Together, M/M, MasaHika, kariya gay panics as a lifestyle, they're just idiots in love let them be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uracchi/pseuds/uracchi
Summary: a sudden rainstorm makes hikaru and kariya change their plans for the afternoon. hikaru suggests to watch a movie, but kariya's eyes will be on something else for the whole lenght of it
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki
Kudos: 7





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time posting here on ao3 aaa tell me if i did any mistakes! english is not my first language (i'm italian) :,) anyways masahika is my all time favorite pair and comfort ship so i had to start off with them <3

They weren't expecting it _at all_.  
It hadn't even passed an our since they saw the sun out of the window that it started raining, drops falling more and more as minutes passed by.  
<So... i guess we're not going out today, unless you wanna catch a cold _> _the teal haired male said, turning to his boyfriend who was clearly upset by the sudden change of programs.  
<Yeah...> Hikaru kept staring at the rain wet window, a sigh coming out of his lips <Do you want to... watch something on tv? I mean, I don't know what else we could do right now> he then asked Masaki, sitting on the couch and searching for the tv remote as if the older male already accepted his suggestion.  
<Mhm> Kariya nodded, knowing there was no way for him to change Kageyama's plans, and then reached him on the sofa, letting a yawn come out of his mouth.  
As he sat next to him, the purple haired male unconsciously layed his head on his chest, turning on the tv and not realizing that his head, or better, his hair, was totally covering his boyfriend's face, making it impossible for him to see anything.

 _Zap._  
Hikaru had full control of the remote, and he didn't care if Kariya was gonna agree or not on what to see. He started changing channels fastly, as he could not find anything he liked.  
 _Zap._  
"Come on, there can't be only annoying action movies..."  
 _Zap._  
<Oh, I've heard of this one!> the younger male exclaimed as he saw a scene from a popular recent comedy <Are you okay with it?> he then asked Masaki.  
<Yeah> Kariya replied, conscious of the fact that Hikaru _had_ to watch that movie, but at the same time he didn't even care about it. The smell of what should have definetely been his boyfriend's new shampoo spread all over his face and completely distracted him from what was happening. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt some kind of dizzy whenever they were laying together like that.  
And yes, he was trying to come to his senses, yet Hikaru's whole presence couldn't let him concentrate on the screen.  
In addition to that, Kageyama seemed to not notice any strange behaviour from him, and was just relaxing while watching the movie.

_Lucky him._

Masaki remained still in his position for what he thought was a couple of hours, but that was just an half hour, more or less, and he had no idea about for how much time he would have resisted.  
But resist _to what?_  
He didn't even know whether it was a sudden impulse to 'break' that position or to get closer to his boyfriend.  
However, while this doubt was obsessing him at the point of freaking out, he soon realized something he could have noticed earlier.

Hikaru had fallen asleep.

First he obliged him to watch a movie and then he fell asleep. Kariya could have definetely expected it to happen.  
Instead of getting angry at him, though, he realized that there was nothing else he had to worry about.  
He girt the younger male's torso with his right arm and laid his face on his shoulder, letting the tiredness take over him and slowly falling asleep too, while the voices of the tv in the background were merging with the rain's noise.


End file.
